


Wild beast from Hyperborea

by AlexandarCho



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Fanart, Hermaphrodites, M/M, Other, Shifter, Shifter Merlin, White Wolf Merlin, digital
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-07
Updated: 2015-10-07
Packaged: 2018-04-25 07:07:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4951231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexandarCho/pseuds/AlexandarCho
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"The beast lay upon a large bed, covered in furs as white as its own. It was shining. As Arthur stared at it, it writhed, made pitiful sounds. The light became too strong, and Arthur covered his eyes with his arm. When he removed it again, there was another white pelt on the bed, and a naked boy lying on top of it."</p><p>Art inspired by violette-royale's fic "Hyperborean"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wild beast from Hyperborea

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Hyperborean](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3943129) by [orphan_account](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account). 



> This is something I drew couples of months ago. Merlin being a sexy wild creature is simply the best, I'm tempted to draw more of it :-] 
> 
> (And...Thanks violette for sharing that wonderful and kinky winter tale.)

                           

 

Also posted on[ **Tumblr**](http://alexandarcho.tumblr.com/post/121348838885/inspired-by-merlin-fanfic-hyperborean-by)


End file.
